Mommy Dearest
by LoveShipper
Summary: Maleficent having a change of heart after witnessing love firsthand. Enjoy and please review


This is for the guest called "Sommoya" who reviewed on "Family Tree" that she was hoping for a Malificent redemption story. Hoping she\he likes this story. Remember that you can drop ideas that you wish me to write. Hopefully Ben/Mal ideas as sweet and romantic as I will make them, either them married or dating. Please review. Warning: this story will probably be all gushy, mushy and all that lovely stuff. Don't own anybody but the plot.

 _If someone would have told me that being turned into a lizard would be one of the best things to ever happen to me and be a real life changing eye opening experience that would change my daughter's and mine's relationship for the better, I would have called them the biggest, naive, stupid liars ever born before taking my evil revenge on them for lying to me._

 _Even though I haven't been a lizard for very long, I have learned so much about myself, my daughter and what it means to really love\care for someone else to the point where they become your priority instead of only focusing on your own wants and needs. Now I need to think of a way to change back to human form so I can repair my fragile relationship with Mal, I really did miss my daughter._

Mal had to shift the bell jar holding her mother to the hand that was already busy holding up her gown so she could walk and not fall on her face just so she could open the door to her room. The jar was placed on her bedside table making sure the fading sun shone onto the jar so that her mom could regulate her own temperature and she kneeled down to speak to her mom. "Here you go mom. Welcome to your temporary home. Just until I can find a bigger tank for you along with the necessary creature, excuse the pun, comforts cause who knows how long you will be like this before you learn to love.

But don't worry, mom, I won't stop trying to teach you how to love until you are human again cause I really do want you in my life. I believe in time you will figure out what I have learned by coming to Audron; love is one of the best things to experience in your lifetime and I want you to experience that too. Sorry I don't have time to go searching for your dinner right now but hey here is some yummy looking leaves to eat and branches to lie on as you sunbathe in the lamp's light. You should be fine til I come back."

She fell backwards onto her bed in a curtain of fabric, the stress and excitement of the day as well as the life changing descion she had made finally caught up with her. She suddenly felt tired with no energy to change clothes for the after party, she felt like sleeping instead. "Wow has this been an eventful day; not only did Ben become king in front of the entire kingdom but I proved myself as well as my friends to be deep down good and were just misunderstood based on how we were raised.

Then we saved the day , learned that family, friends and love are not a big waste of time and I admitted I fell for a King. Coming here was a life lesson that I would have never had learnt if I stayed on the lsland and for that I am glad you made me come here. Come on mom even you can admit that the only teaching you ever gave me was how to be just like you which would have never worked out in the end. I turned out to be anti-villian"

"Come on M. We gotta get ready for the afterparty which means time for outfit #2, don't look at me like that. As your best friend and pseudo sister I had to make more then one outfit to bring out your inner beauty or should I say your inner girl. I always knew she was in there somewhere and I am just glad I was the one who brought her out. Though to be honest you look good in anything you wear, so jealous, and Ben will always think you are the fairest one of all, no matter what you wear. Ok now I am doubley jealous.

Oh right that reminds me of something I have wanted to say for weeks now: "My best friend has a boyfriend." "My best friend has a boyfriend." OMG you are blushing. I have never seen you blush before. Hit me with as many pillows as you want but you know I am right. My bestie has her first boyfriend who adores her just as much as she does him, oh here come the happy tears. Come one Evie, don't cry or you will ruin your mascara" Evie gushed as she rushed around the room trying to get ready for the party and help her besties along with her outfit as well.

"I am not blushing, I just flushed from all the excitement and stress from today is all. I still can't believe that Ben is my boyfriend, I have an actual boyfriend. A guy as sweet, romantic, kind hearted, understanding and supportive as Ben is actually loves me unconditionally, me, Mal, the girl who up until an hour ago was in line to be the next Mistress of Evil who had a plan to take over the kingdom and make the all citizens my slaves.

What I did to win his heart I will never know but I am estatic that I did. Now I get the "joy" of worrying like a madwoman whether I can show the doubters that I am truly good and won't use my magic to harm them, even if it would feel kind of good to knock them off their high horses and show them that they are not better then me, no matter if they are royalty. Or that Ben will come to his senses and decide that i am not worthy of his love or attention and send me back to the isle." Mal fretted and fussed, her worries rising back to the surface as the negetive thoughts she had buried came rushing back to the surface.

"Look at my used to be tough as nails, nothing affects me best friend being all lovesick and gushy over her dream guy. I guess what the fairy tales says about love being truly magical and can conquer anything life has in store is true. You have nothing to worry about, there will always be those haters who don't believe in giving people second chances or people changing for the better.

Plus anyone with eyes can see how head over heels in love Ben is with you, an adorable lovesick puppy dog who would do anything for the woman he loves aka you and only you. There is no way that will ever change, no matter what others say or do, so I should just practice curtsying to our future Queen (winks mischeivously at her friend trying to hide her redening face with her pillow). Ok enough of this mushy stuff or we will be late so hug now and gush about your love story later."

A couple of days later and Malificent had gotten so bored being stuck in her small tank with only sunbathing and the nightly one-sided conversation from mother-daughter about Mal's day as company that she had begun to escape from her cage. She did this by pushing the glass until it got to the end of the bedside table so she can drop down to the floor and explore the castle. She wouldn't get far before she would be scooped up by someone and returned to her glass prison.

She prefered it when either her daughter or her friends would be the person to find her as they were more gentle handling her and nicer as they admonished her: " Your name has now changed from Malificent to Houdini. I guess you have another reason to believe in the goodness of people and get some love in your heart. We know deep down you would love to have a "normal" mother-daughter relationship with your daughter as much as Mal and also so no one will step on you."

Most of the times when she escaped, she would follow Mal around on her daily routines like school or sometimes even dates with Ben where she would be front row seeing her daughter being all love dovey and romantic with Ben and playful teasing and interactions with her friends . At first it was to find her daughter's weakness and use it to help Malificent get back to her human form sooner by manipulating her daughter into thinking she had found love in her heart.

Escaping turned out to be for the best thing for her to do, one that made her view on her life and her daughter do a 180 and see the world beyond being evil, revenge and conquering the world. Malificent had been watching her daughter and her friends closely and it occured to her that all these years as she was training Mal to be the next Mistress of Evil, her daughter had made her own little family that consisted of Evie, Jay and Carlos where she got the love, support ,comfort and companionship that she desperately needed in her life.

Ben knocked on the girls' door, nervously tapping his feet and fiddling with his fingers as he waited for a response; he just wished this wasn't a really stupid move. Evie openned the door with a surprised smile, usually when you found Mal or Ben you found the other one but Mal was still in class, that is how often the couple were together when not busy with school or hanging with friends. But that is what two people in love do; spend any time they can together so it's all good.

"Hi Evie. Is Mal around? No? Good cause there is something I really need to talk to Malificent about, mother to daughter's potential boyfriend. (Evie gives him a puzzled look about how and why he would want to talk to a lizard who obviously couldn't respond back to him but she still thought it was sweet that Ben was "asking" Mal's mom for permission to date her daughter, lizard or not) But she just nodded her constant and left the room, probably to search for her best friend to gush to her about the latest sweet thing her loving boyfriend was doing specifically for her, hey once a hopeless romantic always one.

Once Evie left, Ben took a deep breath as he wiped his slightly damp palms on his pants and sat on Mal's bed, Malificent looked up from her suntanning spot on the rock under the lamp to look at him curiously. "Ok so this is kind of embarrassing and weird for me to do. Of course this is weird, I am talking to a lizard who has no way to communicate with me, no need to get all hissy missy; it is true. This is not how I pictured talking to my girlfriend's mother about my intentions towards their daughter but here it goes: I am in love with your daughter, yes the "yucky" fairy tale-they-lived-happily-ever-after unconditionally forever kind of love.

I know that you don't really believe in love but what I am saying is 100% true and from my heart. I might not have known your daughter for very long but when we met, we had this instant connection like we had known each other for years. I got this amazing intense feeling when our hands touched that this young woman would become the focal person in my life with which I would share feelings I never knew existed before now, had only read about in books up until now.

I would really love to date your daughter and I promise to never ever hurt her in anyway, if she is unhappy or hurt then so am I ; she has stolen my heart and all I can hope is that she gives me hers as well as her love. ( She had turned good but she could still be scary when she gets angry let alone what her "brothers" and "sister" would do to him if he ever hurt Mal). I promise you that I will protect and show Mal love anyway and anytime I can with all my heart and power.

Even though I am in love with an independent, spunky, stubborn, strong-minded yet sensitive, sweet, family oriented young lady who doesn't need or want anyone "taking care" of her or treating her like a wilting flower; that will not stop me from loving or taking care of her. Could you give me a sign that you heard me and give your constant? Like a blink? Or a movement? Something, I know you don't believe in love but it would mean a lot to Mal if you did, just saying, no pressure or anything."

Malificent didn't have a chance to really blink or really respond before Mal came back and the couple left the room, hand in hand with Ben responding to Mal's question: "Sorry Professor Brainard needed me to stay after class for some extra help. Man is genetics hard to understand, there all those traits that could either be inherited or not but it is impossible to figure out which ones are which. Genetics is so complicated. Who were you talking to just now?" But Ben's talk did give Malificent a lot to think about; she had witnessed a lot during her short time as a lizard mostly what love, family and friendship really meant especially to her daughter.

 _If I didn't give birth or even raise Mal, I would swear that she, Jay,Carlos and Evie were actual siblings. Villians are suppose to be individuals who use others for their own gain and never rely on others for anything but it seems my daughter is proving me wrong on that fact yet again. Over these last few months she has shown me that love means sticking up for the people you love against those people who want to hurt them in anyway, like what happened with those spoiled, arrogrant, judgmental and whiny tantrum thrown when they don't get their way royals and their kids._

 _Mal, I am learning, is her own person with her own thoughts, opinions, feelings and isn't afraid to tell you what is on her mind whether you want to hear it or not. That's my little girl and I couldn't be any prouder of her. So watch out Your Highnesses or one of these days Mal will tell you spoiled brats what she really thinks of you but has been biting her tongue and I will enjoy every minute of it but you won't, too bad sometimes the truth hurts._

 _I have also learned that love means you are there for your loved ones through everything that life throws at you even the little things even though Mal and Evie are keeping me from my beauty sleep with their nightly giggling or teasing fest when they talk about the guys that have apparently "captured" their hearts and made them "fall head over heels in love" with them. Lastly love means loving someone unconditionally and forever even if they are headstrong, stubborn, spunky, independant, smart and cunning._

Malificent didn't know what happened during the night, when she went to sleep, she was a lizard curled into a small ball on her favorite rock and suddenly a loud crashing sounds along with glass shattering woke her up from a deep sleep. When she went to move to see what caused the noise, it was like she had no control over her limbs anymore, and when she took a look at her "front claws", she found they were once again human hands as well as her human body was back, luckily she was still wearing the clothes she had worn at the coranation.

How Malificent returned to her human form she had no idea, last she knew of her magic was non-existed but she was just glad she was back to "normal". Luckily Mal and Evie were having a campout under the stars with the boys on the school grounds so they didn't see her transformation or the fact that she had no energy to move let alone think of how she turned back so she flopped onto her daughter's bed to sleep off her extreme exhausation. Maybe everything will be solved and sorted out in the morning.

"Mom?! When did you change back? Just to warn you, I can have the guards here in a snap and even though you are my mother, I am not afraid to use all and any magic I can against you if you do anything to hurt me or the people I love. Yes mother I said love; a foreign concept to you I know. But I will not allow you to hurt anyone." Mal got a huge surprise when Evie and her returned to their room to freshen up before meeting up with their friends again for a day at the lake.

The girls had been talking softly when they had entered the room, only for Mal to stop short making Evie bump into her at the sight of the figure fast asleep on her bed. She had to rub her eyes and look away and then back to make sure she wasn't dreaming or seeing things but each time the image stayed the same. She tried to act and talk tough but deep down she knew that no matter how magical she was, her mother had like over 20+ years of magic and life experience on her so inside she was a bundle of nerves.

Of course another huge part of her was praying with everything that can be crossed that the reason her mother was back to her human form was because she somehow learned how to love cause deep down she really did want a relationship with her mom, an actual mother-daughter relationship like the one she read about in all the books. If that was the case and her mom proved she had changed for the better, Mal would welcome her into her life with open arms.

Malificent fell out of bed startled awake at her daughter's outburst but she righted herself quickly enough to start on explaining herself: " No please don't call the guards, I promise I will not harm you or your friends. Just let me explain myself, I don't know how I got turned back but I know I wasn't the best mother to you while you were growing up. There were so many things I should have done when you were younger; I should have put you first priority, made sure you had everything you needed to survive; food, appropriate clothing and an education besides how to be evil, cruel and to hurt immeasurably others instead of only thinking of myself.

That is what a mother does for her children but I am forever in debt to Jay, Carlos and Evie for becoming your surrogate family. And I am truly and utterly sorry that you had to raise yourself though coming to Audron you have become the young lady I have always known you would be. My little girl has grown up to be an independent, loving, supportive, headstrong and family and friend oriented young lady and I couldn't be prouder of you. I just wish I was the mother that you deserved.

I know that in no way have I done anything to warrent that you believe I am being truthful in my words, Lord knows if I was you I would need more concrete proof that someone changed for the better and is truly sorry for his or her actions. I can respect that but I am truly and deeply sorry for what I have done to you and I will spend the rest of my life proving that I have changed and that I can be a good mother if you will let me into your life.

I just hope you give me the chance to prove myself a changed woman and allow us to hopefully have a better mother-daughter relationship. That is what I want for us but I would understand if you told me to get lost. I would deserve it and would go back to the island never to bother you again. I promise on all my magic that I will do whatever you say"

After she talked, Malificent bowed her head awaiting her daughter's judgement, what she had said came from her heart and soul and now she just hoped that Mal would give her a second chance at being a good mother to her and let her into her daughter's life. She was preparing herself to be disappointed and cut out of her daughter's life which would stink especially when she was at the point of her life that she was starting to really understand what love meant.

She didn't have to wait for Mal's reaction for long, her daughter wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and whispered: "I forgive you." into her ear. Mal forsaked time with her friends to spend the day with Malificent, just walking around the school grounds and the woods while having a heart to heart-long overdue talk and slowly building up a foundation to have a mother-daughter relationship they have always wanted to have though it might be a slow process but worth it in the end.


End file.
